UNO!
by Nyaanyaarin
Summary: Rin and Maki playing UNO... rate M for safe...


**Rin and Maki playing UNO...**

* * *

That day looks bright. But its only for a moment because the heavy clouds come covered the sky and not long afterwards the rain poured down accompanied with some flashes of thunder.

In their apartment, Maki was sitting on the sofa in her cozy living room, enjoying a cup of tea while reading the book.

Beside her, Rin, was sitting and watching tv while grumbling because bored. Also because her date with Maki is failed because of rain.

"Maaaakiiiii-chaaaaaaannn, I'm so booorrreeeddd..." Rin grumbled while switching the tv channels, looking for program that can repel her boredom to watch. But Rin doesn't find the show that she is looking for.

And Maki just mumble not really responding to Rin. She still reading her book with full concentration.

"Maaaaakiii-chaaaaannn…"

"hhmmm…"

"Maakii-chaaaaaaaaaaaannnn…"

"Rin be quiet. You are so noisy." Maki said without looking toward Rin.

"Because I'm so boooooorrreeeeeeedddd. Thanks to the rain today, now we can't going out. Aaarrrggghhh!"

"Hhhmm…" Maki mumbled hearing Rin grunting. Her eyes still sticking to her book.

Rin frowned knowing Maki who was not seriously responded to her. Rin thinking way to distract Maki attention from her book. Then it crossed Rin mind to invite Maki for play UNO.

"Maki-chan, Maki-chan. Let's play!"

"Play what?" Maki answered, still focus reading her book.

"UNO! You can play UNO right?!"

"Hhhmmm"

"Mou Maki-chan!" Rin grunted.

"Huh?" finally Maki turned her head to Rin who's pouting at her.

"Let's play Maki-chan!" Said Rin, taking the book that was on Maki hand.

Maki could only following what Rin wants if she already bothered her like this. Groaning, Maki turning all her attention yo Rin.

"Alright alright. You are so noisy. What will we play?" Rin grinned seeing Maki who finally notice her.

"UNO! You can play it right?"

"Yes yes I can. So where is the card?" Asked Maki.

"Hehe. I'll get the card in my bag." Rin replied, stood up and walked to her room to get the card.

Maki just sniffed seeing her girlfriend's behavior. Then she moved from the sofa and sat beside the table, drinking her tea while waiting Rin back.

Soon Rin back bringing the Uno card in her left hand and a powder on her right hand. Maki frowned saw Rin carrying powder.

"Rin, what is it?" Asked Maki curious.

"It's the card." Rin replied, handing the card to the Maki.

"It is not that. That things you hold in your right hand." Maki pointing her finger to Rin right hands.

"Oh this, this is a powder." Rin replied as she sat on the other side of the table and put the powder on the table.

"For what? Were we just going to play UNO?" Rin chuckled at Maki question.

"It is. But it's not fun if there are no penalties for the losers. So I bring this powder as a punishment for the losers." Maki frowned.

"You mean?"

"The loser not only have to shuffle the cards and share it, but also get a scratch on their face with this powder. And it shouldn't be removed until the game is over." Rin explained on Maki.

"Ha?" Maki widening her eyes.

"Why Maki-chan? Don't tell me you're scared once get painted with the powder later." Rin sneered.

Feel challenged, Maki agreed.

"Who says I'm scared? Go start the game."

* * *

Long enough they both play. And Maki's face was almost white all over her defeat while playing Uno. Meanwhile there are only a few scratch on Rin face.

When Maki were shuffle the cards and share them, quietly Rin peered on Maki face that almost white. Then she burst out laughing that makes Maki pout.

"Pppfffftttt hahahahhahaha" Rin laugh harshly.

"Mou Rin! Don't laugh at me!" Maki pouting.

"But, Maki-chan, you always lose! And your face! It's really white! Hahahahaha "

Maki felt her face flush just hearing Rin boos.

"Jezz. Just watch it Rin."

"Hahahaha. Maki-chan, your turn!"

And the game still continuing. A few minutes later it seems Rin will win again because only 3 cards left on her hand. Maki trying to think how to beat Rin that time and for the next few games. Then a crazy idea came into her head.

Just a moment when Rin went to say UNO because only one card left on her hand, suddenly...

"Ha! U-mmpphhh!"

Rin felt a pair of lips shut her mouth to shout uno. And a pair of hands wrapped around her neck. Then the hand pushed her back and forced her to lie down.

Maki kissing Rin to delay her defeat that time. Then she pushed Rin to lie down without broke the kiss, and pinned Rin body. Maki thought only one, trying to distracts Rin and make her can't concentrate for the next few games. And apparently her crazy idea worked because suddenly Rin moving her hand and hugging her back. But it seems she also enjoyed her crazy idea.

The kiss was getting hot when Maki forcing her tongue into Rin mouth, exploring it. And when Rin hands began to explore Maki back, Maki broke the kiss, both out of breath, her hands pinned Rin shoulder and stared at Rin's face who slightly flushed, grinning.

"Hehe. U-no~ Rin." Maki whispered smirking.

Rin feel there is something wrong when Maki said Uno. Then she remembered that they are still playing Uno at that time and when she going to shout uno, Maki suddenly kissed her.

"Eh? Eeeehhhh?" Rin shouted surprised.

Maki straightened her back, sat on Rin stomach and chuckled.

"Hehehehehe. Uno Rin. Go take four cards Rin." Said Maki moved from Rin stomach then sat back beside Rin. Rin got up and sat staring at Maki who is still smirking at her.

"Ma ma ma ma Maki-chan! What are you doing?!" asked Rin stuttered.

"Hm? Just shut your mouth up for not to say UNO. Why?" Maki answered quiet.

"You were ch-cheating!"

"Who says cheating?"

"You just cheating!"

"There are no rules about that right? So it's also allowed." Maki replied grinning and laughing.

"Mou Maki-chan! Just watch it! I will make you lose again!"

And the game was won by Maki.

* * *

Not long after Maki crazy idea happen, Rin's face looks almost white as Maki's face now. As Maki expected, Rin can't concentrate and eventually lost in the last few games because the kiss earlier.

Remembered her traps for Rin earlier, Maki chuckled. And her laughter get harden when she saw Rin white face pouting while sharing the cards.

"Hahaha Rin. Your face is really white now!" Maki said between her laughter.

"It's because of what Maki-chan did to me before. Mou." Rin grunted. Her face flushed remembering what Maki had done to her earlier. And Rin really couldn't concentrate because of it.

"Is it really my fault? But you look enjoying it when I'm do it Rin~" Maki sneered and grinned at Rin.

"Urk."

"Anyway there are no rules for that isn't it?"

"Mou! Maki-chan you are cheating!" Rin shouted throwing her cards that she was holding into the air, then bumping into Maki, gripping her hands and kissed her lips. Forcing Maki to lie down.

Maki surprised by Rin sudden attack. At first Maki tried to release Rin's hand grip, and push Rin to broke the kiss. But Rin's hand grip is really strong and Maki couldn't release it.

Rin realized that Maki tried to get away from her. Maybe because her grip was too strong. Then Rin lowered her grip of Maki hand. Maki realize it and pushing Rin back, releasing the kiss. And they both trying to catch their breaths.

"Haah..haah…"

"Haah..huuff…"

Maki stared at Rin who also out of breath.

"You're too rough Rin..." Rin eyes widening hearing what Maki say.

"Ah, sorry..." Rin said avoiding eye contact with Maki. Maki smiled and hugged Rin's neck, and kissed Rin lips softly. And Rin kissed back as she wrapping her arm around Maki waist.

Then the kiss turned deeper and passionate. Seems they both full of desire to each other. But this time Maki could hold herself. Meanwhile Rin has lost her control.

When Rin hands started exploring Maki back again, Maki broke the kiss and stared at Rin as she was out of breath.

"Let's do it here Maki-chan." Said Rin while catching her breath.

"No." Maki replied, shaking her head.

"Aaww Maki-chan. Come on."

"No Rin. I have to prepare the dinner."

"Come on Maki-chan. Just for a few minutes. "

"No." Maki replied as she got up and sat down.

"Aaww Maki-chan you no fun." Rin pouted.

Maki saw Rin grumbling because Maki ended her fun. Then Maki put her mouth to Rin ear.

"You can do it later in the room right?" Maki whispered on Rin ear.

"Really?" Asked Rin curious.

Maki nodded. Rin looks happy because what Maki whispering just now.

"Well, I have to prepare dinner first." Maki said while giving a quick peck on Rin cheek, then stood up and walked toward the kitchen. But Rin held her by holding her hands.

"How about we eat on outside? It looks like the rain had stopped when we played earlier." Asked Rin staring on Maki with her pleading eyes.

Maki walked toward the window to see if the rain has stopped or not. And it seems Rin is right, the rain had stopped.

Maki turned toward Rin who is grinning waiting for Maki answer.

"Alright. Your treat 'kay?" Maki replied smiling.

"Roger that!" Rin said grinning.

Rin's face looks so happy. Maki just smiled seeing Rin's expression. And they both quickly put on their jacket and went out from their apartment to looking for their dinner.

* * *

 **done...**

 **sorry for bad grammar and bad for everything...**

 **give me your review...**

 **thanks...**


End file.
